Thoughts and Feelings
by 26HeatherFeather
Summary: Summary: Each chapter is about each and every hero's thoughs and feelings, and i've also added a new character to the story read more if you want to find out and please rate and review, everyone's opinons and thoughts count, minor AXA and very minor JXT.
1. Chapter 1: Archie

This is my first fan fic, as well as it's my first chapter

er... and i don't own Class of the titans

I love class of the titans they make more seasons

------------

**The Warrior**

"Atlanta Wins! Beaten Archie, by one millionth of a second!" declared Artemis looking at her stop watch.

"Nonsense, it was a tie!" argued Ares, refusing to admit his pupil descendant of the great Achilles lost, to a girl.

"Oh, admit it Ares she won, fair and square!" said Artemis planting her hands on her hips, giving him a 'Give-me-a-break' glare.

"We want a rematch!" said Ares, he never wanted to admit his defeat.

Archie signed. _Give me a break Ares._

"Just admit it i lost for goodness sakes, everyone has to lose sometimes!" Archie replied weakly.

"Archie! Achilles, never once in his life ever admitted in defeat!" hollered Ares. _He must be out of his mind_

"Look, does it look like I'm Achilles? Sure, he was invincible but for Zeus sakes' we're not in a military base training for war of the century!" said Archie angrily, now he was truly _angry._

"You will never be invincible like you're ancestor." bellowed Ares.

"Oh, brother." muttered Archie. "Look, I'm only seventeen, I'm a human being not an immortal and certainly not an agility dog and do you mind can't you just give me a break for goddess sakes you're acting as if you own me!" said Archie angry enough to hospitalize anyone in his way.

Archie's POV

If Ares was a mortal, i swear i'll kill him so fast he wouldn't know what happened. I know, that's like utterly impossible and pretty low. Yeah, i'm a purple-haired dork and a scrawny looking kid. My ancestor, was Achilles the invincible and can charm any woman he want's to, sometimes i wonder maybe if he had the same problems as i did. Oh wait this is _Achilles_ here he can fight anyone anyday, while i use this dorky hephaestus and can't even beat the **CRONUS** (well, hello every time hes cornered or something he runs away and summons a portal!) Fuck, life i don't even know why i existed, which hey doesn't mean i'm going to commit suicide or jump off a building which is 30 stories high.

_---------_

Awe, poor arch

anyway did you like it? did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2: Atlanta

ahem, finally second chapter,

let's talk about all about Atlanta now...

--------

**The Huntress (A/n: i think 'The Hunter' sounds a little masculine if you know what that means)**

Hi, I'm Atlanta, descendant of Artemis and inherited her super-speed. Also, my best friends are also descendants of different heroes/warriors and stuff, My best friend/boyfriend is Archie, also my other friend is like a sister to me, named Theresa (although, she drives me crazy saying that she was right about Archie asking me out.. blah blah blah). I love to hunt especially, anyone mess with me or my best friends in particular will have there perfect complexion rearranged. Oh, and i forgot I'm the youngest and toughest member in the team.

"Hey, Atlanta got any plans or ideas to stop Cronus?" said Jay, that's jay a descendant of Jason the guy who leaded the Argo and is a current boyfriend of Theresa.

"No, now leave." i replied, sarcastically.

"Stubborn mule." said Jay under his breath, though Atlanta didn't hear it but Archie did as he was approaching Atlanta's door.

"Who do you think you are calling my girl a stubborn mule?!?!" exclaimed Archie.

"Nobody." said Jay quickly, _ha serves him right!_

"Thanks, arch!" replied Atlanta, lazily on her bed.

"No problem we have each other backs right?" said Archie, smiling.

That's the thing i love about Archie, we always have each others backs, and kinda of cute _don't tell him that._

**And, don't mess with my Archie or I'll kick you're ass big time!**

Atlanta POV 

OMIGOD, OK i still really can't believe i was actually dating a god! I mean he's a goat-man/hippy, known as Pan/Panic god of the forest. Well whatever you do don't you dare mention that topic to Archie, or he'll be so ticked off. Anyway, my mentor is Artemis, isn't that cool being a descendant of a god who's like got the same talents as you do?! Well, she's the best! I mean the best! Anyway, we have to defeat this maniac-crazed God, known as Cronus god of time, he's like the biggest, dumbest and god I've ever seen.

Have i ever mentioned that i love hunting, and sports?! cause i_ do_

_---------_

Awe they are so in love big time! (Make sure they don't do any permanent blushing he he)

**26HeatherFeather**


	3. Chapter 3: Jay

OK, so i wanted to get 8 chapters done by Sunday. I know, i type as fast as Hermes. And i including a Chapter 8 (Which is in my Document Manager)

_Now, let the chapter begin, hoping it's not to boring well hello!_

**The Leader**

Yes, I'm Jay the leader and a descendant of Jason, and i have fellow team members that are also descendants of Warriors/Heroes. Our current arch enemy is Cronus, known as the god of time and i feel kind of sorry for him _not. _My mentor, is Hera the Queen of Gods/Goddesses. I always trust her with my life, and her judgement. Odie's one of my best friends, and can be very easy to work with. Theresa is one of them and also my girlfriend and always tells me to lay off. I mean how can i lay off when Cronus the number # 1 criminal of Tartarus prison escaped, and he's out to get us! Determined to destroy us, in fact. One single mistake, can lead our death, and can be a very vulnerable advantage and leaves us with a disadvantage.

Jay's POV

Today, we nearly lost, Archie our number one warrior. Atlanta was weeping over him the whole time, Theresa tried to calm her down and help her come back with her senses well, I for one think that Cronus shouldn't be a immortal (And who in the name of Zeus thought of that anyway?!). Anyway, we managed to get in to Chiron, lickety-split who was very shocked at his Blood-rate. That remark, right there made Atlanta wepteven more. I hope, he gets better or I'll kick Cronus's fucking ass to hell.

"What brings you here Theresa?! This is all my fault, that's why Archie's in such a bad condition!" i exclaimed as Theresa walked in.

"Don't worry, in a few days he'll be good as new and who the hell said the this was you're fault?!" said Theresa.

"Because, Archie was right behind me, if i wasn't such a goon he would have been in this kind of pain!" I said, nearly screaming.

"Please, Jay promise me one thing." said Theresa, realizing she was almost tearing.

"Sure, anything." i said smiling.

"Don't ever, ever blame you're self something you didn't commit or do." said Theresa, kissing my cheek.

------

I know! It's so absurd (Although, that's not the write word to use anyway)

Next chapter well its a surprise..................

**26HeatherFeather**


	4. Chapter 4: Theresa

Now, on with my next chapter. Yes, I'm a fast-typing hippy hehe!

........

----------

**The Fighter**

Hi there, I'm Theresa daughter of one of the richest men in Europe, and a descendant of Theseus. My best friend and is like a sister to me is Atlanta. Also, if it it was it weren't for _moi_ Archie and Atlanta wouldn't be dating. I love jay more than anything, even if he's like totally _deranged _about Cronus and is my boyfriend! Herry, hm one of my friends, is like a brother to me and also my cousin (I think it has to do with Hercules and Theseus). So, let's say we're currently fighting this, this - mad man AKA Cronus if you didn't know that (Oh, Poseidon, why did you have to be a son of Cronus, and which makes me his many-times great grand daughter, and which makes Theseus is grand-child, sucks to be him anyway).

"Hey Theresa i was hoping we could play basketball." said Herry.

"No thanks, i'm pretty busy i have a training with persephone." i replied.

"You mean, the goddess who always turn blue if you piss her off!" said Herry, sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet!" i laughed.

Theresa's POV

Well, today's i had a training with Persephone, how to seek in other people's mind or in other words what they think and stuff, it was pretty boring at first. But, when i tried my powers on Neil i was laughing my head off. He was actually thinking of marrying himself! I know, he is so self-centered as always. Anyway, Persephone told me he should do whatever he wants, i mean come on! MARRYING YOURSELF?! That sounds too absurd if you ask me!

"Hello, Drama queen what's with the smile?" said Archie, snidely as ever.

"Oh really? Today, i learnt how to read minds. As a matter of fact, if you think I'm lying you're thinking that you want to ask Atlanta out to go to the Circus!" I said, laughing _serves him right!_

Atlanta blushed really hard, and went upstairs and shut her door. "Omigod-d you're-e making-g me-e laugh-h non-stop-p." was all Odie managed to say, and laughed with the rest of the gang.

Archie just blushed even harder than Atlanta. "This isn't over Theresa!" was all he said.

----------

Let's say this, THERESA is NOT a DRAMA QUEEN. Yes, and I'm talking to you ARCHIE!

**26HeatherFeather**


	5. Chapter 5: Neil

Omigod, 5th chapter and in just only in 3 days!

I'm impressed I'll make more chapters this evening.

--------

**The good-looking **

Yeah, I'm Neil. The fairest of them all, and a descendant of Narcissus. I'm the luckiest one on the team, though people judge me of my personality I'll tell you why in a sec because of a tragic past of mine.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey dad, where Leah?" i asked._

_"I'm sorry son, but she has Cancer and is in a coma. Gradually, she will wake up when you're turning 16._

_"What?! This is impossible!" i cried, out loud._

_"I know, this is a very hard situation and you must stay strong, Leah still loves you in the inside." said _

_"NO! Never!" i say, running out the back door._

_-END OF FLASHBACK_

Neil's POV

Leah Cook, was my best friend as well as my girlfriend. Now, she is in a coma. That's why I'm always all by myself and started loving my self, so i don't love anyone else other than Leah. She was the love of my life, and my life feels so incomplete without her. I wished, some else would take her place. Why did it have to be my beloved Leah?! Oh, i cried for forty nights at least, now here i am all alone.

"Hey, Neil want to play catch oh wait, you're going to ruin you're perfect complexion!" snickered a familiar voice, Archie to be exact.

"No! Actually i don't care, i lost someone so important to me, and now all you do is snicker and make this like it's a big joke!" i blurted out.

"Who?!" Theresa asked curiously.

"Leah, now she has Cancer which she doesn't have now, and she's in a coma since i was 13 she will wake up when I'm 17." i said, burying my face in my pillow.

"I'm Sorry." said Archie.

"I don't care, you're apologizes are irrelevant at the moment, you and Atlanta and the rest of the team don't even know how i feel... just leave!" i snapped, smashing everything in my bedroom even my mirror.

"Oh, Leah i love you with all my heart." i said, tearing badly.

_Leah Cook Josephine, I love you._

-----

Like it? This is one of my favourite chapters.

**26HeatherFeather**


	6. Chapter 6: Odie

Wow, 6/8 Chapters..........

----------

**The Brains**

Yup, that's me Odie. I'm a descendant of Odysseus (He was also a super-genius, and also a warrior). I'm a super-genius who loves to fix machinery since i was 11, everyone thought of me as a geek who loves anything but toys that's how i used to get bullied and teased. No one appreciated my presence around them, they started whispering as i enter a room. I felt very sad, until i met 6 very nice teenagers who excepted me no matter how i looked, ever since i never felt sad. There was Theresa she was a great fighter, and Atlanta who has super-speed and Archie who is a very tempered-person just like his ancestor, and Jay who loves to sail, and Neil who loved himself and had a nice complexion and Herry, a farm-boy who'll understand me, though he might be kinda of dumb but is super strong. I'm Odie, a super-genius who's just himself. I wear glasses and I'm African American. (Though, don't tell Herry i called him a dumb bell, he's going to freak out and eventually crack me like an eggshell. and i trust you with that secret OK?! I don't want him to beat me up whatsoever)

Odie's POV

Today, Cronus attacked us for some weird reason, well it's normal for him to attack us anyway. Afterwards, he summoned a portal and left what a chicken. Anyway, Jay started blaming himself usual and Theresa tried to calm him down asual and Atlanta and Archie were competing who's the best usual. Pretty much every thing's normal at The Brownstone.

"Hey Odie, what's up bud!" said Herry as he entered the living room.

"What to play Tyrone 30000?" i asked.

"Sure, that wicked game we designed together, sure no problem let's see who wins." said Herry.

"Oh, let's see about that!" i replied

After hours playing a game me and Herry designed, somehow we tied and we laughed and talked then we realized it was 10! OMIGOSH, Athena is like so going to kill us after she finds out we were playing video games pass 10!

"Want to play again?"

"Sure, 1 more game won't hurt right"

"You suck"

A friend that is unique  
A friend that is one of a kind  
A friend that is perfect  
A type of friend who is hard to find

---------

I wrote something positive about Odie, at least i think i did?

**26HeatherFeather**


	7. Chapter 7: Herry

Did you know that every chapter in this story is like 447 words?!

It's a true define fact, do the math if you think i'm lying.

-------

**The Brawn**

I'm Herry, descendant of the mighty o' Hercules. I'm the strongest on the team, and have the most muscles. I can pick up anything, wrestle anything i even beat Antaeus, a messenger of Gaia. Which is Zeus's grandmother, and is Hercules Great-grandmother which is my Many-times grandmother. Antaeus, taught Hercules how to wrestle, which eventually i beat him. My friends are also direct descendants of other Heroes, Odie is one of my best buddies. Even though, our personalities are like totally different. We respect each others opinions.

A true friend  
A true friend is the one who picks you up when you fall  
A true friend is one that won't lie  
A true friend is there when you call  
A true friend is there when you want to die  
A true friend knows just what to say  
A true friend won't care what other people think  
A true friend will help you find your way  
A true friend will make sure you don't sink  
A true friend will help you choose your path  
A true friend will know when something is wrong  
A true friend has to sometimes face your wrath  
A true friend makes you feel like you belong  
A true friend

Herry POV

Today, me and Hercules did a quick arm-wrestling match. The good news is, i won! For the first time, i can't believe i beat a god, not to mention he is really strong. I was shocked, just like the other Gods. Ares was ranting at Hercules' for letting him beat me, (Their brothers if you didn't know). I still, can't believe i beat my own ancestor, who's like a supreme god or something!

"You _beat_ Hercules?!" Archie exclaimed, who was fully shocked.

"Yeah, i was pretty shocked myself." i replied.

"Woah, dude nice one man." said Odie, as i did props with him.

"Let's part-eh!" said Theresa in her most sexiest British voice.

Everyone laughed at her accent, and quickly agreed at that idea.

"What's with the accent?" giggled Atlanta.

"Let's get the decoration ready." suggested Archie.

---------

Finally, i'm like ALMOST DONE

**26HeatherFeather**

---------

Finally, completed 6/7 hopefully, i'll finish 8 chapters by today.


	8. Chapter 8: Helene

squeal, this is my last chapter.

-----

**The Healer**

Hi, my name is Helene, a descendant of Hector a Trojan prince, probably makes me the Trojan princess hehe. I'm the newest member of the team, and I'm pretty agile and know Martial Arts,Kung fu and Tae Kwon Doe (I'm pretty good at Tae Known Doe) I inherited my Ancestors Skills and I'm very quick and intelligent, but not like Odie. I love just about anything and I'm kind of a tomboy.

Helen's POV

Today, Theresa made me totally convinced that Neil likes me i mean Helene+Neil= ? Naw, I'm not really ready for that kind of love. Oh, wait am i? Well after today what Neil did made my heart skip a beat. He almost _kissed _me! But, Archie had to be such a dork and had to interrupt the scene. Archie called us LOVEBIRDS! I mean look at him and Atlanta for instance. They practically make out every day!

_FLASHBACK_

_"Helen, I've been meaning to tell you this..." said Neil, trailing off_

_"Yes?" i said, smiling i had a feeling something special is going to happen._

_Then, Neil leans down forward.. and until a certain someone had to interrupt us._

_"Look, it's the lovebirds of the month!" said Archie, grinning evilly._

_"Aren't you and Atlanta, in bed having sex and giving her a woman orgasm?" i said, laughing._

_"Now, where were we?" said Neil, grinning._

_"Oh, i don't know." i reply._

_Do you know how much i love you  
Do you know how much i care  
You must be full of black magic  
You must be evil my dear  
Black Magic, that old black magic  
You cast a spell full and potent  
Made me dizzy and disoriented, my dear  
You make me scared and full of fear  
Black magic, that old black magic  
You kissed me with those poison lips  
Sucked everything out of me  
Made me weak loose and tender  
Put me completely under your spell  
Black magic, all your black magic  
Help me mother Theresa this woman  
Will surely kill me, put her magic everywhere  
She give me Black Magic, Magic everywhere  
Magic that old Black Magic everywhere_

**----**

Done. Check.

**26HeatherFeather**


End file.
